Last Kiss
by The Blue Pen and Brush
Summary: It was supposed to be their wedding night. Until it happened... Based on Orpheus and Eurydice's greek tragedy, here's my Percabeth OneShot-take on the classic mythology. (Best read while listening to Boyce Avenue feat. Megan & Liz's cover of Taylor Swift's Last Kiss.) Credits to Viria for the fanart.


All the fighting. _It was all for nothing…_

Percy was devastated as the rain poured the minute he knew. His tie crumpled in his hand, a guitar clung in the other.

It was supposed to be his wedding night.

Annabeth is his childhood best friend, his comrade in battle, his motivation to get out of Tartarus alive. She is his breath of life and now, it will only take a matter of minutes before they say their vows and belong to each other, forever.

Or _was…_

_"Percy… Annabeth, she… she never… made it. The crash was a total wreck… I am so… sorry honey." _His mother let out a broken sob. If ever he was made of glass, he'd shatter right there and then.

_He never imagined that it would end like this._

He gazed at rocky sea bed below the cliff where he now stood. He knew that if he jumped, Annabeth will be enraged. She didn't want his life ending here and she definitely won't be seeing him in the next life.

The wind blew and he let the tie flew, he watched as it vanished in the horizon of the lonely ocean. He let out a tear of frustration, a tear of anger, a tear of indescribable pain knowing that as powerful as he is, there's nothing he can do except to accept the cruelest of their fates.

He sat on the muddy grass and played a song, as countless shower droplets trickled on his cheeks.

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
_Fresh on the pavement_  
_The beat of your heart_  
_It jumps through your shirt_  
_I can still feel your arms_

_Now I'll go sit on the floor,  
smelling your clothes.  
All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss.  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss,  
I never imagined we'd end like this.  
Your name, forever the name on my lips._

His voice sounded so melancholic that Hermes himself appeared in front of him.

"Percy, we know what happened to the woman you loved most. Athena herself is mourning at her throne, you father looked very anxious and the gods… well, we were moved by your song." The messenger god looked at his guitar. Percy can trace the loneliness in his eyes and can feel his deepest sympathy.

"As a god who has traversed back and forth to where Annabeth is right now, I want to offer you a gift."

"You mean… you can bring her back?" He knows this is downright impossible, but he just have to ask.

"Oh no, I cannot do that..."

Percy knew it was too good to be true.

"…But Lord Hades can, all you need to do is convince him." A gentle smile appeared in the god's face. A spark of hope lit in Percy's heart as he looked at the now receding rain clouds.

_"Annabeth… I'll definitely come and save you. Please wait for me."_

_…._

He knew it was his song that moved the gods; so on his way to the underworld, he brought nothing (not even Riptide) but his guitar. He could've asked Nico for help, but that will be too much. He must do this alone. He prayed to his father and to all the Olympians, hopeful that his music will convince the Lord of the Dead to bring back his lover.

He bowed in front of the god and his wife, Persephone, never daring to look them in the eyes.

"Lord Hades, I have been informed by the gods that you can bring Annabeth, daughter of Athena, back to life."

"And why would I do that? What is she to me, young nephew?" Hades said coldly.

"My lord, my lady… Annabeth Chase may not mean anything to you, but she means the world to me. I do not mean any disrespect, but I have sacrificed my life in saving the mortal world twice," I humbly explained, "all because of my desire to have a future with her. A future that now only you can allow."

Percy can tell that Persephone was already moved by his words, but Hades needs more persuasion.

"That I can, only if you'll convince me to, Percy Jackson."

He sighed heavily and let it all ponder in his mind. He brought out his instrument. He poised his fingers on its strings, ready to strum a song he didn't even know, when suddenly, Annabeth's ghost appeared behind the godly couple. His eyes stung and before he knew it, tears streamed down his face.

In that moment, the melody and the words overflowed.

_I do remember the swing in your step.  
The life of the party, you're showing off again.  
And I'd roll my eyes and then you'd pull me in.  
I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did._

He looked at her smiling as he sang the words. He remembered their first dance in the halls of Olympus, the way he blushed as Annabeth pulled him in the dance floor and that awkward moment when he put his hands on her hips.

_Because you love my handshake, meeting your father.  
Said he loved how I walk with my hands in my pockets,  
how I'd kiss you when you were in the middle of saying something.  
I pray that you still miss those rude interruptions._

_Now I'll go sit on the floor, smelling your clothes.  
All that I know is that I don't know how to be something you miss.  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss,  
I never imagined we'd end like this.  
Your name, forever the name on my lips._

Annabeth cupped her mouth and let out a silent cry, a sorrowful sob.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep,  
and I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe.  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are.  
Hope it's nice where you are.  
And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day,  
and something reminds you, you wish you had stayed._

_I never planned on making you cry,  
but not letting go would be living a lie._

As he finished, his heart pounded, not sure if an impromptu song could convince the god to reunite him with her.

And just like that, a single drop of tear was shed from Hades' eye. The couple was so moved that they let Annabeth's ghost appear before Percy and be with him in the mortal world as the demigod she used to be, on one condition: He must never look back while they're still in the realm of the Underworld. Percy hastily agrees and the gods let them go.

Going up on the flight of stairs was never the hard part. It was the faith of Annabeth following him from behind is what is. The glow of hope of now finally being with her is slowly fading into a pool of doubt. For all he knows, Hades is also a sly god and full of tricks under his sleeves. He didn't even know if Annabeth is right behind him.

But he resisted the urge, remembering the god's teardrop. His walking transitioned into a fast-paced run. He can almost see it, the light of day, beaming at his face.

_Just a little more…_

Once he reached outside, he breathed in the fresh smell of summer air. At last, their happy-ever-after is now about to unfold… unfold before his eyes. He turned around to look at her but she's still a step behind from the mortal realm.

Annabeth's there for a moment, and then… she vanished.

**_I never thought we had our last… kiss._**


End file.
